Godspeed
by Scooter12345
Summary: Based on a fourm discussion . . . Jed's having nightmares and Larry helps. Song fic to Dixie Chicks Godspeed. Complete for now.
1. Godspeed

Godspeed:

Summary: Jed's having nightmares and Larry helps. Song fic to Dixie Chicks Godspeed.

Jed bolted upright. He let a few tears fall down his face. He was covered in a cold sweat and he started to cry. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rocked back and forth.

"Hey Jed," Larry smiled at him.

Jed just looked out into the open space ahead of him whimpering.

"Jed, you alright buddy?"

Jed was sobbing.

"Jed, what's wrong."

"I don't wanna die," he curled up.

"Jed . . ." Larry sat on the edge of the diorama, "No one's going to hurt you."

Jed's eyes widened.  
"Jed what are you afraid of?"

"Kahmunra," Jed whispered still frightened.

Larry looked at the small figure. So it still plagued him?

"Jed," Larry lifted him into his palm. "It won't happen again. I promise."

Jed sort of snapped into reality.

"How do you know," he cried. "Gigantor 'm scared of it. I want it to go away."  
"I know, you want to try lying down again?"

"No."

"I think it might help."

"But 'm still scared."

"This might help, it used to help Nicky,

_Dragon tales and the "water is wide"  
Pirate's sail and lost boys fly  
Fish bite moonbeams every night  
And I love you_

Godspeed, little man  
Sweet dreams, little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
Godspeed  
Sweet dreams"

Jed was on his stomach lying on Larry's palm. His eyes growing heavier.  
Larry smiled,  
_"The rocket racer's all tuckered out  
Superman's in pajamas on the couch  
Goodnight moon, will find the mouse  
And I love you_

Godspeed, little man  
Sweet dreams, little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
Godspeed  
Sweet dreams"

Jed was resting in Larry's palm. His blond curls were resting on his cheeks. His eyes were closed lightly. Larry placed him on the sleeping bag,

"_God bless mommy and match box cars  
God bless dad and thanks for the stars  
God hears "Amen," wherever we are  
And I love you_

Godspeed, little man  
Sweet dreams, little man  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angels wings  
Godspeed  
Godspeed  
Godspeed  
Sweet dreams"

Teddy and Ahk had been looking for him. They saw Larry tuck Jed into the small make shift "bed". Larry turned around and placed his finger to his lips. Teddy smiled and flipped off the lights.

"Godspeed Jedediah, sweet dreams," Teddy whispered turning off the light in the hall of miniatures.


	2. Seasons Of Love

Seasons of Love

**Godspeed will now be my official place to post Jed One-Shots**

Octavious was holding the limp body in his arms.

"Jedediah?" he asked.

Larry knelt by them, "Jed?"

"Gigantor?"

"Yeah Jed I'm here," Larry whispered.

"God Gigantor it hurts," Jed whimpered into Octavious's armor.

"Jed I know but we're gonna make it home."

"'Fraid . . . cowboy . . . last . . . hoedown."  
"JED!" Larry screamed tears flying down his cheeks.

"Octavious," Jed smiled slightly despite the pain,

"You're the greatest friend any cowboy . . . any person could ever ask for. You may be the biggest pain in the arise I know but your the best partner this cowboy could ask for. When we fought I always wondered why. But now I realized . . . we needed to come together and with out our fights we'd never be able to have gotten this far. I might not be able to be with you forever. I may not be able to be here for a long time, I may be leaving you tonight but don' ya ever forget what a great difference you made in my life and what a difference ya made in me . . ." he gasped.

"I won't Jedediah, I promise," Octavious whispered.

"Gigantor," Jed looked up at him, his breathing was slow and shallow, "Tell everyone how much I'll miss them . . . you were always . . . a great friend . . . a good teacher . . . fun . . . wonderful to . . . be with. I loved . . . every moment I spent with you . . . tell Teddy . . . I'll miss him. I love . . . you like . . . a dad . . . Larry . . . promise me . . . that you won't . . . leave me . . . again."

"I promise," Larry let tears roll freely down his cheeks, "I promise Jed from the bottom of my heart."

"Gigantor? Know that . . . even though I'm gone I'll always be with you. I'm gonna be with you in . . . perfect spirit . . . and God and me . . . we love ya. Ya know . . . that right? Every time you . . . talked with me. I was . . . truly happy . . . don't forget where . . . you are . . . truly . . . happy. Don't forget . . . me. Will you . . . play . . . This is the Moment . . . at my funeral? Oh and . . . can Amelia and Sacajawea . . . sing For Good? Will you . . . remember . . . Rain makes the flowers grow? Will you promise me . . . that ya'll will always Defy Gravity? Will everyone . . . sing . . . Seasons of Love . . . no one knows . . . but I think that was . . . my favorite song. Will you sing it . . . for me?"

Through his tears Larry sang, "525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments so dear, 525,600 minutes how do you measure, measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets," Jed started to choke,

"In midnights, in cups of coffee, in inches, in miles, in laughter and strife," Jed's hands squeezed Larry's fingers,

"525,600 minutes, how do you measure a year in the life, how about love? How about love? Measure in love, Season's of love." Jed limped completely.

His funeral was simple they played his songs, the people sang but in the end the entire museum got up onto the stage and sang about their season of love.

"It's time now to sing out, though the story never ends let's celebrate remember the year in the life of friends. Remember the LOVE! Remember the LOVE! Remember the LOVE! Measure in love. Seasons of love! Seasons of love." And they all swore that a shooting star passed over the moon that night. They knew he was there even if he wasn't "there." He was present in the moments of love they shared. The hardships and the happiness, the laughter and the strife, in the hope and with out that hope, he watched over them. Always.

"We have never forgotten," Larry placed a small painted rock on a patch of dirt outside the Museum, For the bravest cowboy my grandfather has ever talked about; with love: Cleo Daley.


End file.
